


After all this time

by clar1468, Frostironlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar1468/pseuds/clar1468, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostironlover/pseuds/Frostironlover
Summary: Merlin is immortal and that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Leon (Merlin)/Other(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 63





	After all this time

After Arthur's death, Merlin stayed in Camelot until the day Gaius died. He wanted to stay longer, but he looked way too young, he even did that before Gaius passed away, but Merlin couldn't leave him. He said his heartfelt goodbye to them all just a few days after Gaius burial. He promised that he would visit them, but he knew that was a lie, they would never see each other again.

Merlin went as far away as he could, building a small cabin for himself. He lived there in peace and quiet for a year when Leon suddenly showed up. Merlin was confused and so was Leon. Leon ended up confining in Merlin, telling him that he thinks he might be immortal due to drinking from the cup of life. Merlin was relieved that he now had someone to spend his days with. 

They stayed together for many many years, Leon going out and have fun, while Merlin stays at home, just going out every once in a while to get the necessary and to keep up with the ever-changing world around him. 

With the world changing and evolving, the graves of his friends and family had been removed, but Merlin wouldn't let their memory die, so he made his own graveyard for them and whenever he was sad he would go to them, hoping that one day they would appear to him like his father had and one day that happened. Gaius appeared for Merlin, and they had a beautiful moment together before Gaius told Merlin why he had been able to come, he had some news for Merlin and Leon too. He explained that they could share their immortality with one person, but once they had picked they could never change it again. Merlin instantly knew who he'd share his immortality with, there was no question about it.

Leon returned later that night and Merlin explained to him, what Gaius had told him. Leon was over the moon, he also knew who with share it with and soon he left Merlin to spend his immortality with whom he had shared it with. Merlin understood Leon's choice, but it was lonely without him, now it was just him on his own again.

Many many years went by where Merlin would just mope around, barely keeping up with the outside world, but it all changed when Gwaine appeared for him one day he was visiting the graves. He scolded Merlin for just wasting his life, and he said one thing that stuck with Merlin. "If you can't live for yourself, live for us", Merlin couldn't let that go, he started to live again. He wrote books about their adventures, sadly they didn't get classified as historical events, but just fantasy. He stared in shows and movies, but only small roles, never the lead. He didn't want to be noticed in that way, he just wanted to leave a trace behind. 

He did this for many years, but he would always stop when a war or anything would break out, thinking that Arthur would return, but he never did so after that he always spent some years moping around until Gwaine get tired of it and made him rejoin society, it was the circle of his life. 

One day he was sitting at the graves, crying quietly to himself. He missed them all, and he missed Arthur, he was tired of waiting around, ready to give up. Gwaine then appeared, Percy holding his hand, Merlin looks at them, wiping his cheeks. Gwaine smiles proudly and tells Merlin they had gotten together. Merlin chuckles and sniffles. "Took you long enough" was all he said. Percy got all defensive, saying it's not his fault that Gwaine made him believe he was straight. They had a small discussion, making Merlin smile and laugh, just like he needed. Merlin then gets up, having to leave. "Keep an eye out for him, today might be the day," Gwaine said. Merlin was suspicious of him. "Albion is not at it's greatest need?" Merlin questioned. "Have you ever thought that you might be Albion? You and Arthur were Albion's future and you never know what Kilgharrah means, he is a bit funky" Percy says. Merlin chuckles at Percy using the word funky, it was something he had learned from Merlin in the ‘80s. 

Merlin went to Costco, keeping what Percy and Gwaine had told him in mind. He looks around and to his big surprise, he sees Arthur, just standing there in the middle of Costco. Merlin runs over to him, calling out his name. Arthur looks at him confused. "Sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar" Arthur asks. It hurts Merlin that Arthur doesn't remember him, Merlin had spent every day of his life, thinking and waiting for him. "I... I used to work for you, it was long ago so you might not remember" Merlin said quietly. Arthur nods, seeming like he might have a small memory of it. He asks Merlin if he wants to go for a cup of coffee on Friday, so they could catch up, Merlin accepts instantly, and they exchange numbers, so they can keep in contact. Merlin hurries home after that, needing to get a hold of Gaius.

He sits in the yard, calling out for Gaius, hoping he'll appear soon, and so he does. "I saw Arthur, but he doesn't remember me" Merlin explains. Gaius tells him that he just has to make him remember, like showing him the scarf Merlin always wore would most likely trigger some memories. Merlin keeps that in mind when he gets dressed to meet up with Arthur.

They meet at a small café, Arthur looks at Merlin's scarf, memories of it filling his mind and as the "date" goes on he remembers more and more. "After all this time?" Arthur asks at the end. Merlin smiles, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Always" he whispers.

That was many years ago now, but Merlin remembers it clearly, it was the happiest day of his life besides the day he saw him again and their wedding day. Merlin had shared his immortality with Arthur that day, and they have happily been together since that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after walking my dog and procrastinating my homework.


End file.
